


When You Believe

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [55]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Kono and Adam have some things to work out.
Relationships: Adam Noshimuri/Kono Kalakaua
Series: Finding My Way [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	When You Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)  
Title: When You Believe  
Characters: Kono Kalakaua, Adam Noshimuri  
Pairing: Adam/Kono  
Rating/Warning: PG. AU. Het.  
Summary: Kono and Adam have some things to work out.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: Roberto Orci, Alex Kurtzman, and Peter M. Lenkov own this show and these characters.  
Words: 182 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Uncertain

FMW #55: When You Believe

Kono had been uncertain about leaving Adam and Chin, and the others. But she needed to move on and do something good. Something that made a difference.

Things with Adam had ended. She'd called off the wedding because things hadn't worked out. It hurt, but that was okay. It was for the best. The last few months she'd lived in Nevada and helped take down a sex trafficking ring around the country.

Kono had helped many girls reunite with their families, get the help they needed to live a normal life. It was the best thing she'd ever done. 

She was seated at the kitchen table as she ate breakfast, when there was a knock on the door. The woman got up and answered, surprised to see Adam.

"You once told me that when you believe in something strong enough you can make it happen. I believe in us and I want us to try again, Kono. I love you and want to be with you."

Kono stood there in surprise as she stared at the man she loved. "I.. I want that, please, come in."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
